ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
Cordell Walker
Cordell Walker is the protagonist of the TV-series, as Texas Ranger Sgt. Cordell Walker, a former Marine Captain with an elite recon unit and a modern-day Ranger who believes in the Code of the Old West. He is a decorated Vietnam vet and a martial arts expert. He lived with his parents John and Elizabeth Firewalker, until the age of 12, when they were senselessly murdered by a trio of white supremacists. He was then sent to live on a Cherokee reservation with his paternal uncle Ray. On the reservation, the young Cordell lived a hard life, especially with some peers who beat him, until one day intervened Billy Grey Wolf, who defended Walker and with whom the ranger became a "blood brother". His name in Cherokee language is Washoe, which means "lone eagle". As an adult, after winning a world championship kickboxing title, Cordell enlisted in the U.S. Marines leaving for Vietnam. Upon his return, he joined DPS and then the Texas Rangers as a sergeant and earning numerous honors. In the first episode, his current partner Bob Mobley is murdered during a robbery, and he meets new Ranger and former professional athlete James Trivette, who remains his partner throughout the series. He's a world champion in kickboxing and is a close friend of his colleague James Trivette. Sometimes, he has presentiments of investigations due to his Cherokee intuition, which ends up always being correct. In addition to martial arts, Walker is proficient in rodeo shows and individual episodes show he is efficient in apparently limitless abilities, such as flying helicopters and airplanes, replacing a Formula One driver and resolving various types of disasters. Despite his physical skills and moral soundness (expanded in the Chuck Norris Facts), which shows in most of the episodes, is sometimes saved or at least helped by his partner Trivette or other characters. In the episode, "Vision Quest", Walker falls into depression momentarily after losing his eye sight courtesy of a bomb, and upon learning the damage could be permanent, considers resigning from the Rangers, until Chief White Eagle and Alex help him to adapt to his disability until his eyesight returns. Walker has some occasional romantic rapports in the early seasons of the series, such as in the episode "The Right Man at the Wrong Time" where he falls in love with a singer, and defends her from her ex-husband, and also hit by a veterinarian in a veterinary leg confiding uncle Ray. These come to an end when he becomes engaged to Alex. "Blind Fury" reveals that Walker was about to get married ten years prior, but his girlfriend Ellen Garrett, was killed in an ambush set up by criminal Vince Pike. Upset from it happening, Cordell had never told anyone about it (the affair is in fact told to Trivette and Alex by CD) and only at the end of the episode, after re-arresting Pike, he manages to blow off steam with Alex. He became engaged to, and married, the deputy district attorney Alexandra "Alex" Cahill, with whom he had a daughter, Angela. Category:Western (genre) characters Category:Walker, Texas Ranger characters Category:Fictional Native Americans Category:Fictional police officers Category:Fictional taekwondo practitioners Category:Fictional orphans Category:Fictional adoptees Category:Fictional characters from Texas Category:Fictional characters introduced in 1993